22 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 05:15 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Edyta Stein patronka Europy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Kraina Elfów - Tłum profesorów, odc. 43 (Too Many Higgledy’s); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Koleje losu, odc. 16 (What Goes Around); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Wysoka Gorączka, odc. 12 (Big Time Fever); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters: zaproszenie; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 Dom - odc. 6/25 - Nosić swoją skórę - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters: mecz o 3 miejsce: ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters: mecz o 3 miejsce:; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO 14:05 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 5 Kostrzyn; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters: Finał ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters: Finał; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 10 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 4 - TYM i SuperTeam; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Rycerze z gumisiowego zamczyska, odc 28 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / The Knights of Gummadoon ep. 28); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Szesnastoletnia mama (Mom at Sixteen) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Peter Werner; wyk.:Danielle Panabaker, Mercedes Ruehl, Tyler Hynes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Londyńczycy - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Thomas Langmann; wyk.:Clovis Cornillac, Gerard Depardieu, Alain Delon, Benoît Poelvoorde, Stéphane Rousseau, Vanessa Hessler, Bouli Lanners, Jose Garcia, Alexandre Astier, Franck Dubosc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Chinka (Pavilion of Women); dramat kraj prod.Chiny (2001); reż.:Ho Yim; wyk.:Willem Dafoe, Yan Luo, Sau Sek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Jack Hunter - Jack Hunter i gwiazda niebios (JACK HUNTER AND THE STAR OF HEAVEN); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Terry Cunningham; wyk.:Ivan Sergei, Joanne M. Kelly, Thure Riefenstein; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Maria; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Alicja Albrecht; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 60; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Maszyna zmian - Pięć pięknych welonów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Pan Kleks w Kosmosie - część 2 Misja Voltana; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Bista, Monika Sapilak, Piotr Ptaszyński, Jan Jankowski, Bohdan Smoleń, Maryla Rodowicz, Marcin Troński, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Emilian Kamiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (40) WYDARZENIE T - Mobile Nowe Horyzonty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niebezpieczna Ziemia - Oszalałe niebo - odc. 4 (Animal Armageddon. Panic in the sky. ep. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wśród berberów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Holandia - W dawnym stylu; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Mania wielkości (Folie des grandeurs, La); komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1971); reż.:Gérard Oury; wyk.:Louis de Funès, Yves Montand, Alice Sapritch; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1903 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - WILKI; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 482 - Anioł stróż; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Głupi kaowiec - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2011; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 36; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 36; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Air Force One (Air Force One) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Wolfgang Petersen; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Gary Oldman, Glenn Close, Wendy Crewson, Liesel Matthews; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Czas honoru - odc. 45 "Nowy świadek" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (40) WYDARZENIE T - Mobile Nowe Horyzonty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Wojciech Kilar - uroczysty koncert z okazji 80. urodzin kompozytora; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Siekierezada; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Edward Żentara, Daniel Olbrychski, Ludwik Pak, Wiktor Zborowski, Jan Jurewicz, Ludwik Benoit, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Pitbull - odc. 10; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Mania wielkości (Folie des grandeurs, La); komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1971); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny - Zbliżenia 22.07.2012 - JM; STEREO, 16:9 07:58 Pogoda - Bydgoszcz - Pogoda - Bydgoszcz 22.07.2012 08:01 Spotkania z ekologią - Spotkania z ekologią 20.07.2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:16 Po obu stronach Wisły - Po obu stronach Wisły 6 (20.07.2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:32 Agroregion - Agroregion 22.07.2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:01 Polska według Kreta - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:03 Tradycja nie umiera - Malarstwo - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niebo mój świat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2012 - Derby Arabskie; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2012 - Derby Arabskie; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Kiniarze z Kalkuty (Kiniarze z Kalkuty); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 17/20 - Żniwa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Ogórek (14); widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny - Zbliżenia 22.07.2012; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Pogoda - Bydgoszcz - Pogoda - Bydgoszcz 22.07.2012 18:52 W zbliżeniu - W zbliżeniu - 22.07.2012; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Czas honoru - odc. 3 Przydział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:49 Salonowiec - Środki transportu - samolot (17); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Listy gończe - Mamo, szukaj mnie - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny - Zbliżenia 22.07.2012; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Sport - Bydgoszcz - Sport - Bydgoszcz 22.07.2012; STEREO, 16:9 22:09 Pogoda - Bydgoszcz - Pogoda - Bydgoszcz 22.07.2012 22:13 Kajakiem przez Kujawsko - Pomorskie - Kajakiem przez Kujawsko - Pomorskie 4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Łóżko Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:57 Głos Mediów - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:54 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:15 Polska według Kreta - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Listy gończe - Mamo, szukaj mnie - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 68 (odc. 68); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:21 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niebo mój świat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:51 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Łóżko Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (93, 94) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 2 (16, 17) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (16) - serial animowany 10.15 Gang Misia Yogi (2) - serial animowany 10.45 Robin Hood - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania/Kanada/Niemcy 1991 12.55 Jaś Fasola (11) - serial komediowy 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 16.15 Jaś Fasola (1) - serial komediowy 16.50 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Najwspanialszy Pies Ameryki (4) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (34) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (197) - serial kryminalny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (145) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (102) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy 2 (19) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Porzucona - thriller, USA 2002 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (30) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (30) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 2 (4) - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 Vabank 2, czyli riposta - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1984 14.05 Surowi rodzice (7) - reality show 15.05 Reguły gry (9, 10) - serial komediowy 16.10 Akademia policyjna 4: Patrol obywatelski - komedia, USA 1987 18.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (5) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Sknerus - komedia, USA 1994 22.20 Przepis na życie 3 (7) - serial obyczajowy 23.20 Detektyw Monk 8 (2) - serial kryminalny 00.15 Tajemnice Smallville 7 (11, 12) - serial SF 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Od hitu do świtu - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard"; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 16 "O miłości.."; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szkoła życia - odc. 9 Lekcja wychowawcza (Skola pro Żywot Tridni hodina); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Łukasz Kos, Jacek Papis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wajrak na tropie - Serce puszczy - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Żyd Ishai; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Anny we Wrocławiu Oporowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Lednicki Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Polonia w Komie - Kolumbia - tatuaż (29); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Życie po życiu numeru 5308; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Salon Polonii - Bogusław Kaczyński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - Marek Jackowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Polonia w Komie - Kolumbia - tatuaż (29); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 1 - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Stacyjka - odc. 6/13 - Ludzie telewizji; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Sabat Czarownic 3 - Kielce 2012. Rogate dusze; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Salon Polonii - Bogusław Kaczyński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 1 - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Stacyjka - odc. 6/13 - Ludzie telewizji; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - Marek Jackowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL (98); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych